Croc Blocked
by FanfictionSoldier15
Summary: Fung's days just never go as planned and especially when Gahri is related to it...
1. Chapter 1

Why did I write this, tell me why? This fanfic is just stupid in my opinion and I really don't feel the urge to upload this to DeviantArt but I may.

I feel a bit nervous and even embarrassed about writing this. When I was writing this I was originally going to be humor but I suck at being funny (when I'm trying to) , trust me I really do. Anyway this does contain some graphic stuff so that is why it is rated Teen. Anyway enjoy (:

* * *

Fung threw himself on his bed, his helmet falling off his head and rolling on the floor. He slowly wrapped himself in the covers, covering his whole body.

The crocodile just was done for today. He couldn't handle another failed pillaging today. This was the seventh time this week his plans failed miserably. They usually ended with him getting his tail whooped.

He had gotten beat up today by those meddling Furious Five and Dragon Warrior. He could barely open his swollen left eye; anytime he blinked it hurt and he blinked a lot. His eye was black and shades of blue and very swollen. It was twice the size of his perfectly fine right eye.

He couldn't believe this was all caused by the Furious Five and that Dragon Warrior. This swollen eye was all because of them. He shifts around a bit before throwing the sheets on the floor. He couldn't rest right now, he was just too frustrated. He wanted to be left alone; he didn't want a single person bothering him right now.

"Um Fung." A voice said. His perfectly fine eye twitched at the sound of the voice. He knew exactly who it was. He thought about just ignoring it but he knew it wouldn't work. The knock comes again, twice as irritating now. "C'mon Fung I know you're in there." The knocking came again; this time louder and even longer. Fung knew there was no way out of this unless he opened the door and talked to the person.

Fung dragged himself out of the bed, his head now pounding from the knocking. Once at the door he swung it open revealing a scrawny crocodile. The croc just looked at Fung with a sheepish smile, as if everything was fine in the world.

"What do you want Gahri?" Fung said. He had a "no joking around" tone to it; he truly didn't want to be bothered by anyone especially Gahri. "Well uh-" Gahri was looking for just the right words to say but just couldn't find them. "Spit it out already!" Fung snapped, causing him a painful migraine. It resulted in him gripping his head tightly for a quick second.

Gahri jumped at Fung's sudden snap. "I was just goanna ask you if you wanted get a drink or something." Fung looked at Gahri as if he was insane. "Are you kidding me? I have migraines and an eye the size of my fist, no way man!" Fung turns around and was about to close the door on Gahri when he responded. "I think I may have a solution for that…"

"Gahri I look stupid!" Fung exclaimed. "Stupid? I think you look great!" Gahri looked over Fung and smile approvingly. "I think the eye patch looks fine on you Fung." Gahri was trying his best to calm Fung but it seemed useless.

"You know what Gahri," Fung paused and looked at Gahri, glaring at him with his fine eye. Gahri noticed the anger in his tone but took no concern about it. "Just shut up!" There was nothing else to say, he just wanted Gahri to shut up and leave him alone. "But-" Gahri meant to respond but the minute he opened his mouth Fung interrupted.

"Shut," Fung paused for a couple of seconds, trying to add more dramatics to it. "Up!" Fung waited for some sort of response from Gahri but nothing came. "Let's just walk in silence okay." "Okay." Gahri said. Fung's bad eye twitched this time; pain surged through his eye. He knew this would be a long walk to the bar and that's what bothered him the most.

The next thing Fung knew, he was sitting at the bar's counter. It was empty that excluding the bartender who was serving the drinks and Gahri but he could care less about where Gahri was. All he knew was that he went to go use the bathroom or something.

"I still don't know why I came here?" Fung asked himself, starring at his drink on the counter. "I can agree with you on that." Said a woman. Fung looked to the side of him and noticed a female croc smiling at him warmly. Fung flushed a deep red, thank goodness his green scales didn't make obvious.

"Well uh why is that?" He asked nervously, he wasn't accustomed to talking to women like this. He noticed that he was sweating a lot on his forehead even though it was cool in the bar. "It has just been a stressful day; let's just put it at that." The croc said. "Well I can agree with you on that." Fung said.

"Really, why don't you tell me more?" She seemed curious about Fung's day and that didn't happen often enough when someone was usually interested in him. "Really, well okay…" Fung went on about his and how terrible his day was. He didn't go into about his black and blue eye or his annoying "friend" Gahri, he thought that was to embarrassing. Afterward, when Fung was done the two went on and talked about a whole lot of things. Fung was really enjoying himself for the first time in this whole crummy day.

"You know what; it was really nice talking to you." She got up out of her seat and started to stroll over to Fung. Fung's heart rate increased every second she got closer. The minute she was behind him; his heart felt like it was ready to leap right out of his chest. She was close enough that he could feel her heat, this made him blush lightly. "How about if you like…" She slowly puts her hands on Fung's shoulders and starts massaging them. Fung didn't know what to do, say or think next; he was just too into his own bliss.

"I don't think you should do that." Fung's heart sank immediately. He knew exactly who said that. From poor bliss to utter despair; he was absolutely crushed by who just spoke. The very pain he has to deal with every single day. No punch from that panda or kick from that tiger could describe the pain he felt right then and there. It was Gahri, he was back.

Fung's pain a second later was turned into utter rage. He could not describe the amount of hate filled anger that now started bubbling within him. "Gahri!" That was all he said, he was too inflamed to think of anything else. That was all he said before looking straight at Gahri, glaring maliciously at him. Gahri took no hint from Fung's expression or malicious tone and just continued speaking.

"My friend here actually has an infection," Gahri paused and looks back at Fung, a goofy smile on his face. Fung just looked at him distraught and so unprepared for what Gahri was about to reveal. "An anal infection to be exact so if you guys … well you know do **that**, then…"

Fung couldn't handle another word. He couldn't handle it and so he simply left. He just left the bar. Not a single word was heard from him. He just started walking home, the moon shining down. Like before he just wanted to be left alone.

Suddenly the girl from before runs up to him and Fung was shocked. Did the women really come back after what Gahri said? Just the thought of her coming back to him lifted his heart again. He felt like a new person like nothing could hurt him!

The next thing he knew, he felt a searing pain on his cheek. It was just this searing pain just like before; when he had gotten hit in the left eye. It took him a couple of seconds to realize it but he knew what just happened. He was punched directly in the face by that girl. He held his now melon sized cheek, in utter dismay.

"Gross man." The female crocodile walks away from him and enters the bar yet again. Gahri walks up to him and looks at him confused at what just happened to him. "What happened to you?"

He just looked at Gahri; he wasn't angry or sad, he was just done with him. Fung sighs to himself before taking off his helmet. "Dang it Gahri." He mumbled. He threw the helmet right on the ground before starting to walk home.

"Seriously, what is his problem?" Gahri scratched his head, wondering what was up with Fung. If only he knew…


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: This is an alternate ending to Croc Blocked. I know it is small but I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

"Dang it Gahri!" He yelled out into the night. That was all the crocodile said before Fung started sniffling. Those small sniffles turned into crying. "What's wrong Fung?" Gahri asked, concerned for his _friend_. If only he knew…


End file.
